Silver Jewels (Episode List)
A list of episodes in Silver Jewels. Season 1 Episode 1: A New Beginning Upload Date: November 8, 2011 When Emma stumbles into a magic pool, her entire life changes. Episode 2 Upload Date: October 30, 2011 Emma discovers she has magical powers over ice and snow. Episode 3: The Discovery Upload Date: November 11, 2011 Kim grows suspicious of Emma acting so weird and decides to investigate for herself. Episode 4: My Secret World as a Teenage Mermaid Upload Date: October 30, 2011 Emma experiences some difficulty in keeping her mermaid secret. Episode 5 Upload Date: October 30, 2011 Kim finally pushes Emma's mermaid secret to the limit. Season 2 Episode 1 Upload Date: Unknown This episode is missing. Episode 2 Upload Date: November 14, 2011 The girls demonstrate their powers to each other. Episode 3 Upload Date: November 15, 2011 Kim and Emma get moonstruck by the power of the full moon. Episode 4: Trustworthy Upload Date: November 12, 2011 Kim and Emma decide to practice perfecting their powers as mermaids together. Episode 5 Upload Date: November 14, 2011 Things get fishy when Emma does the dishes and spills water on her hand. Season 3 Episode 1 Upload Date: November 16, 2011 Emma accidentally spills a cup full of water on Kim. Episode 2 Upload Date: November 16, 2011 When Emma comes down with a cold, her powers go out of control, not helped when she and Kim get moonstruck again. Episode 3: Storm Approaching Upload Date: November 13, 2011 When it begins to rain, Emma turns into a mermaid in her backyard where anyone could have seen her. Episode 4: A Race Against Time Upload Date: November 20, 2011 Kim grows more and more aggravated with Emma as she continues turning into a mermaid where anyone could see. Episode 5: Revisit Upload Date: November 20, 2011 Emma and Kim decide to visit the magic moon pool they fell into the first time they turned into mermaids. Season 4 Episode 1: A Shocking Discovery Upload Date: November 21, 2011 Rikki and Bella come over to Emma and Kim's house, and all four make a shocking discovery. Episode 2: Bath Time! Upload Date: December 3, 2011 Emma is asked to give her dog a bath. Episode 3: Close Call Upload Date: December 2, 2011 Emma spills water on herself while watching H20. Episode 4: Moon Fire Upload Date: November 28, 2011 Emma, Kim, Rikki, and Bella all have a sleepover to protect each other from the forces of the full moon. Episode 5: Water Spill Upload Date: January 15, 2012 Emma slips up again spilling water on herself. Will she be able to keep her secret, or will she need Kim to protect hers forever? Season 5 Episode 1: Sick Trick Upload Date: January 19, 2012 Bella, Rikki, Kim, and Emma plan to have another sleepover for the full moon. When it begins to snow, they have to fake sick to protect their secret. Episode 2: Hike to Sea Jewels Upload Date: January 19, 2012 The mermaids hike to a creek after a storm and find mysterious necklaces washed up by the creek. Episode 3 Upload Date: February 3, 2012 Kim and Emma discover the Sea Jewel necklaces they found by the creek posses some magnetic energy. Little do they know, this power could potentially influence their lives forever. Episode 4 Upload Date: February 4, 2012 Rikki developes a new power with control over weather! She uses this and ends up destroying Kim's room. Episode 5 Upload Date: February 4, 2012 Emma discovers she too can control the weather. She becomes unconscious when water mysteriously begins to attack. Season 6 Episode 1 Upload Date: February 10, 2012 The four mermaids get together to find that water attacks when all of their magnetic necklaces are under the influence of their powers. Episode 2 Upload Date: February 13, 2012 Emma goes off to practice her powers and her mermaid identity is nearly revealed soon after her wreckless behavior. Episode 3 Upload Date: February 19, 2012 Emma and Kim discover they have wish magic. When Kim wishes for water to stop attacking, they turn back into regular human girls. Will they have to become mermaids all over again? Episode 4 Upload Date: Emma and Kim get into a fight and Kim wishes for Emma to disappear using her forbidden wish magic. Emma gets transported in a different dimension while her mermaid friends fight for her to return to the present time. That's when catastrophe strikes and Bella wishes the same unthinkable wish upon Kim, meaning it's now up to both Bella and Rikki to save her. Episode 5 Upload Date: April 19, 2012 The four mermaids reunite in their dream world, bringing a new character with them. Season 7 Episode 1: Exposure Upload Date: May 19, 2012 Rose nearly exposes the girls as mermaids. Episode 2: Sea Change Upload Date: May 19, 2012 Things heat up when powers switch, and Rikki and Kim begin to use their powers to argue. Everyone also discovers the weather has more effect on their powers than they thought. Episode 3: The Game Upload Date: May 19, 2012 Emma takes a risk, using her powers to help Kim win her soccer game. Episode 4 Upload Date: May 19, 2012 The girls practice their powers, and discover new things along the way. Episode 5 Upload Date: May 22, 2012 Emma meets Crystal, Rose's sister, who brings some startling news of the upcoming eclipse in which could potentially change their lives forever. By sticking together, they can protect each other from what may soon occur. Season 8 Episode 1 Upload Date: June 10, 2012 Emma has a rough day. She gets caught in the car during a rainstorm, goes on (less bad) vacation to a lake, and almost gets exposed as a mermaid at the hotel swimming pool. Episode 2: The Good in Being Human Upload Date: September 3, 2012 From the effect of the solar eclipse, the mermaids loose their powers and transform abilities for the weekend they go on vacation. Once they get their mermaid abilities back, after the effects wear away, they are left with additional powers in return. Episode 3: New Discoveries Upload Date: September 7, 2012 The girls discover more powers every day. Category:Silver Jewels Category:Episode List Category:Irregular Titles Category:One Day, Multiple Episodes